


Some Mummies Do 'Ave 'Em

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Holmes gets a present on Mothering Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mummies Do 'Ave 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts), [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts), [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/gifts).



Mycroft's home from school for the weekend and shyly hands Judith a Mothering Sunday card with roses on and some Yardley's talc. Sherlock gives her an enormous hug and a drawing of a spider. No, not just _a_ spider. A golden orb-weaver: the name is written beneath, along with a paragraph of interesting facts. It's a surprisingly good picture, carefully copied from the book she'd given him for his seventh birthday.

Judith's not an arachnophobe: an arachnophobe wouldn't survive being Sherlock's mother. She can't say she's _enthusiastic_ about spiders, but she is quite knowledgeable about them now.

"You've drawn the web so well," she says, and Sherlock explains eagerly how orb webs are the most complex form, a mixture of sticky and non-sticky spirals.

"But I wanted it to look iridescent," he adds sadly. "I think I need different sorts of crayons."

Colours matter to him: the only tie he'll wear is a vivid purple one that her husband vaguely disapproves of. And Judith dreads how Sherlock will react when he has to go to prep school next year and wear a maroon and yellow uniform and have his hair cut short.

But for now, he's smiling at her again, and saying: "Happy Mothering Sunday, Mummy".

And she smiles back at her own little boy, and tells him: "Your picture's beautiful."


End file.
